


Target

by Anonymous



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), ONEUS (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fugitives, Graphic Description, Hurt Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hurt/Comfort, I just really wanted an AU where Oneus is the bad guys, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not beta read i'm too lazy, Oneus are the bad guys, Sope, Superhuman Au, Witches, but I love them so no hate pls, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “We’ll hit you where it hurts. Where you’ll never recover.”ORSomeone's targeting one of their members. But who?----------***BTS-centric
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just a dump truck for my desire to have bad guy Oneus and supportive sister Dreamcatcher. I honestly don't know how I managed to get as far as I did but it happened so I'm not gonna complain lol. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Also, honorifics do not exist in this story. We do not know her.

_ “We’ll hit you where it hurts. Where you’ll never recover.” _

It was silent for a few minutes, the air tense. 

The seven boys sat where they could find a seat, all gathered in the living room. The note in Namjoon’s hand was almost ominous. Jin sat next to him on the couch, brows furrowed. When he’d read the words out loud everyone froze and stared at the piece of paper like it had offended them. 

_ “Where it hurts.” _

Jungkook was sitting on the couch across from them with Jimin’s head in his lap and Taehyung sitting on the floor between his legs. His carding through Jimin’s hair stopped immediately, and Taehyung’s hand that was incessantly fidgeting his shoelace fell away. 

_ “You’ll never recover.” _

Hoseok had been in the middle of finishing his sandwich from the table behind the trio. Yoongi was leaning on his chair from behind him with his arms draped over his shoulders.

The seven boys were a band of fugitives, wanted by the government because they knew about its corruption. And because they were mutants. So of course they were used to receiving threats and warnings. But it was a first to get one in their home, and directly from the enemy nonetheless. It was bold. Alarming.

The first person to break the silence cleared his throat. “What do you think it means?” Taehyung wondered out loud. He reached up and behind him, blindly searching for one of Jungkook’s hands. Namjoon sighed. 

“They could be targeting one of us. That’s the only reasonable explanation I can think of.”

Jin nodded. “None of us have any family besides each other. And it’s not like there’s anyone out there that could be used against us.”

It fell silent again as everyone thought it over until Jimin spoke up. “Dreamcatcher?”

Yoongi shook his head. “They’re just allies, I doubt it.”

Like them, Dreamcatcher was another group of mutants that’d managed to escape the mutant camps and outrun the military, except they were made up of girls descended from witches. They were their own species but according to humans, all non-humans were to be referred to as mutants. Them and BTS had befriended one another at some point, but made it clear to only contact each other in extreme situations. That way the limited contact didn’t risk anybody's’ safety.

“Do you think they’re targeting Jimin?” Jungkook asked, resuming his gentle hand movements through the said boy’s hair.

It was reasonable. By many means, Jimin was one of their most powerful members. Each of them had their own set of special abilities. Jimin’s was one of the more lethal ones-- with a simple touch of his hand he could either kill a person or reduce them into a coma or vegetative state. Luckily he learned very quickly to control it, otherwise he’d be deprived of physical affection his whole life. 

Jin frowned and leaned back so he could rest his back on the couch. Namjoon absent-mindedly put a hand on his thigh to comfort him. “That would make sense.” Jin hummed. “But what about Hobi?”

“Wha-?” Hoseok’s head snapped up again, caught off guard. Yoongi chuckled and spoke for him when he realized his mouth was still full.

“What do you mean? Hobi’s not as powerful as Jimin?”

Namjoon shook his head thoughtfully. “I think he means that there’s a possibility it’s Hoseok since he’s our healer. Most of us would have been long dead if it weren’t for him.”

“True,” Yoongi pressed. “But I thought we’ve been careful about hiding his ability. No one else should know. 

Hoseok was in a lot of ways their weak spot. And he knew it, too. Only being able to heal and teleport- with limits- meant he couldn’t be in offense when they went out to fight. Hence why they always try to keep his power a secret, so their enemies wouldn’t know of his weakness. 

They kept talking about how each of them could be a target, mostly because of their abilities. Yoongi could be the one they’re after because his ability to raise the dead gave them more fighters when in action and that put their enemies at a disadvantage. He could also petrify people with physical contact but he rarely used that ability since he hated close combat fighting. 

Or maybe Jungkook because his power to emit poisonous gases from his body could take out a whole room of people in a span of seconds. 

They would have gone hours debating about it if Jimin didn’t suddenly groan obnoxiously. The group fell silent and looked at him. He just smiled sheepishly and stood up, pulling Jungkook with him. 

“I’m going to go get some fresh air and I’m bringing Kookie.” He looked down at Tae, “Do you wanna come?”

Taehyung shook his head after a moment and smiled his little box smile. “You guys have your time together.”

Jimin and Jungkook leaned down to plop kisses on his forehead before heading to the door. 

“It’s still dark out so don’t go too far!” Jin called after them. If his inner mother hen was showing just a tiny bit, no one said anything about it. Well, except Jimin.

“Yes, mom.” He mumbled under his breath. Anyone else couldn’t hear it but with Jin’s enhanced hearing. . .

“I  _ heard  _ that, you brat!”

There was laughter in the distance as the door closed behind them. 

Hoseok got up from the table to throw away his trash. “About earlier- I get what you’re saying Joon,” he said from the kitchen. “But there’s no way anyone could know about me. Besides, even if they did they wouldn’t be able to get to me that easily.”

Namjoon frowned harshly. “Now you know-”

“You know _ damn well _ how sick you get when you use your powers, Hoseok.”

Hoseok froze at Yoongi’s tone. He almost never called him by his full name, only when he was angry. Hoseok wanted to argue but he was right. Whenever he teleported it would put him in a dizzy spell, and however severe the disorientation was depended on the number of people he teleports with him. Healing people had similar side effects, except it drained him. Plagued him with a fatigue so strong and dead set on bringing him to his knees.

He chuckled uncomfortably. “Okay, but-”

Jin cut him off by standing abruptly. 

Namjoon looked up at him worriedly, “What is it?”

“There’s yelling. And fighting.” Taehyung shot to his feet at Seokjin’s words. “Way too close to be just humans passing by.”

Without another word the five of them rushed out the door, just in time to find Jungkook limping towards them with glossy eyes. There was a large gash running down his left thigh and there was a large bruise covering the corner of one of his eyes.

“It was- fuck it was Jimin!” His voice cracked as he fell against the nearest person, who happened to be Hoseok. The older quickly crouched down and lowered the boy on the ground so he could fix his wounds. “They took him, and they were fucking prepared! They had- they had full gas masks and the moment we noticed them they  _ somehow  _ managed to cover Jimin’s hands-”

“Breathe, Kookie,” Namjoon cut in, kneeling beside him. “You need to calm down or Hobi won’t be able to heal you. Deep breaths in and out. In. . . Out.”

Namjoon mimicked breaths so Jungkook could copy, and after a few moments he did. Taehyung distracted him by drawing patterns into his hair while Hoseok worked to close the gash and heal the bruise. Seconds later and Jungkook's skin was back to normal as if nothing had happened. The moment he was completely calm his eyes widened as if he remembered something, and his hand digging into his pocket, bringing out a piece of torn black cloth.

He held it out to Jin who took it carefully. “The guys that took Jimin looked like they were all working together. So I managed to snag a piece of one of their clothing for you.”

Jin smiled and ran a hand through his hair affectionately. “Quick thinking.”

Without wasting another second, Jin raised the cloth up to his nose and took a deep breath in, letting his brain soak in the new information. One of his two abilities was the power to obtain certain knowledge through smell. Some call it clairolfactance, but none of them had enough patience to say that mouthful so they just called it super smell. By smelling this piece of cloth he could access things like who it’s come in contact with recently (the owner), where the fabric and the rest of the piece of clothing was kept, where the clothing currently is, etc. His other ability was simply enhanced hearing, hence why he was able to hear the fighting from far away earlier. 

“This was from a thin pair of jeans, moving about seventy miles an hours west. They’re already about a good eight miles ahead so we should get moving.”

“Okay, everyone get your weapons. Hoseok, find out if you have enough strength to teleport at least half of us. We can’t waste any time.”

Everyone nodded solemnly at Namjoon’s orders and did as he said. They all went back inside while Hoseok stood and closed his eyes, searching for the energy inside him to teleport enough people to somewhere far away. He knew he was probably going to take at least two of them but he didn’t know how far away their destination would be. It took a few moments but he was eventually able to grasp it, the power. 

Just as he opened his eyes, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jungkook were heading out the door again. Taehyung held a set of axes, Jungkook had a few guns strapped to his body, and Yoongi was empty handed. When Hoseok raised an eyebrow at him he just shrugged and stepped forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard, babe.”

Hoseok gazed into his eyes and smiled. “I’ll try not to.”

Namjoon and Jin walked out. “Okay, so Jin said that they stopped somewhere and he has the location so Hobi, you’ll take him and Jungkook while Yoongi, Tae, and I will drive. When you guys get there, Taehyung will go invisible and try to get past any defenses so that he can get in and Hobi can teleport himself and Jin to Tae’s location- once he’s stable enough to teleport again. Considering how prepared they were when they kidnapped Jimin, we shouldn’t assume this will be a piece of cake. They obviously know a lot more about us than we thought and we need to be cautious.

“Don’t do anything reckless once you get inside.” He started handing out earpieces. “Just wait for the rest of us to get there.”

They each quickly put in and turned on the earpieces as Namjoon finished talking. Jin and Taehyung went to stand beside Hoseok and linked one of their arms with one of his. Jin ratted out the address of the warehouse where Jimin was supposedly being kept and Hoseok took deep breaths as he began preparing to teleport there. A hand on his cheek stopped him. 

“When you get there,” Yoongi said softly but sternly. “Rest. Don’t wear yourself out if you don’t need to. Just rest until Taehyung gets in. And then after that hide somewhere and recover. Okay?”

“Okay,” Hoseok nodded. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They said their goodbyes and Hoseok took a few moments to concentrate before the three of them disappeared without a trace.

\------///------

The sound of water dripping in the distance was the first thing Jimin processed as his eyes peeled open. The second thing was the fact that he was strapped to a metal chair and his hands were concealed in oven mittens. 

He could already tell where he was. The walls around him were obviously just as much made of metal as the floor was, grey and dirty. There were a few singular light bulbs above him and the air was crispy but suffocating.

“Hello, Park Jimin.”

Jimin’s head snapped up at the sudden voice. He instantly recognized the men standing in front of him and scoffed. 

“Of course it’s you fuckers,” he rolled his eyes and glared at the shortest of the three. “The hell do you want?”

A loud clap and a sharp pain in his left cheek was the only thing he registered for a few seconds before he realized what happened. His neck cracked from the force of the punch and he had to spit out the blood that started flooding his mouth. 

“Watch what you say, you little shit.” The tallest growled. 

Jimin stayed silent but kept glaring. He wanted to strangle someone. Before him stood half the members of one of their biggest enemies, Oneus. Hwanwoong, the shortest sneered down on him. To his right was Xion, their youngest, and to his left was Leedo, their muscle- who was not so subtly rubbing the fist he used to punch Jimin.

All three of them were completely clad in black from their necks down. Jimin could spot out of the corner of his eye the pile of gas masks that they’d used earlier. How’d they  _ know- _

“You’re probably wondering how we were able to kidnap you.” Hwanwoong said, cutting off his thoughts. “We know everything about you, Park Jimin. We know everything about you and your friends, too. Your relationships, abilities, . . . weaknesses.”

Jimin’s eyes widened. They couldn’t know about Hobi,  _ there’s no way.  _ He quickly schooled his expression when he realized it was giving away his panic. “So what?” (I’M SO BAD… sorry not sorry) He scoffed calmly. “You already got what you want, didn’t you?”

If he wasn’t already slightly freaked out by now, the chilling laugh Xion suddenly let out definitely did the trick. “Oh, you're not the one we’re after. No. It’s the healing one we want dead.”

“H-how-” Jimin felt sick. Of course it had to be Hoseok. The only one without defensive abilities. The team depended heavily on him, yet he was the weakest and most vulnerable. And knowing them, Jimin knew that they were already well on their way to find him by now- and Hoseok would be the first one here.

Leedo grinned. “We had a little help.” He stepped forward and took the arms of Jimin’s chair, turning him around so he could see what was behind him. Jimin lurched in his seat.

_ “Minji!”  _

She was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists, her feet just barely touching the ground. Minji- or Jiu, as she goes by- looked like she’s had better days. Her hair was matted with what could only be interpreted as dirt and blood. Her lip was split and there were bruises running all along her one side of her face. She had tears in her eyes.

“I’m s-so sorry. I didn’t want to tell but they-”

“Shhh,” Hwanwoong walked over and stood next to her, smiling. “We don’t need you telling all our secrets, hun.”

Jimin opened his mouth to yell at him when heard someone enter the room. He knew who it was the moment he spoke

He felt Ravn place a hand on his head, face peering down at him from over his shoulder. “Guess who’s here to save the damsel?”

There was a sudden flash to his immediate right, and Jimin had to strain his eyes to see what it was. He could feel his face lose color when he realized it was a large screen, playing a live feed of what was happening just outside the building. 

There, standing in front of the gates, were Taehyung, Jin, and  _ Hoseok _ . Anybody with eyes could see how concerningly pale Hoseok already was as he staggered where he stood. Jimin wanted to yell at them to leave but he knew that even Jin’s hearing wouldn’t pick up his voice from this far away. Leedo turned his chair so that he was facing the screen.

“We’re going to go welcome our guest,” Xion said smugly. He and Hwanwoong started towards the door while Ravn and Leedo adjusted the restraints on their prisoners. “You two just enjoy the movie. I heard the ending is quite  _ tear-jerking. _ ”

Jimin waited for all of them to leave before pulling on the straps with everything he had. He could distantly hear Minji struggling too but all his focus was on the video. He watched as Hoseok sat on the ground against the gate, clearly winded, as Taehyung said something to Jin before turning invisible. Jin stayed next to Hobi, talking into his earpiece and looking around.

Movement near the corner of the camera caught Jimin’s gaze, he felt his breath hitch when he saw it was Keonhee, another member of Oneus. And he was holding a hatchet. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jimin yelled. He pulled furiously against the chair, breathing harshly. “Why can’t I get out of these stupid things-!”

“I did it!”

He whipped his head around. Jiu stood there, staring at her hands in astonishment. The chains were hanging from the ceiling, broken. When she kept standing there for a few seconds too long Jimin had to clear his throat to get her to help him with his cuffs. 

His restraints were obviously made to be stronger, since even Jiu couldn’t get them off. Jimin kept glancing over her shoulder at the screen to keep track of what was happening outside. 

Keonhee and Jin had started fighting just as a car pulled up and the rest of BTS flooded out, weapons in hand. Yoongi beelined towards his boyfriend and helped him to his feet. Namjoon used his abilities to manipulate the elements around him, building up the terrain to protect Hoseok while Yoongi summoned a few corpses to distract Keonhee. 

He brought his attention back to Minji when he heard a loud snap. His left arm was free and Minji already had her purple glowing hands working on his right one. Right when she managed to get the cuffs off, the door slammed open. 

Jimin frowned sadly. “Seoho.”

“Jimin.” The said boy stood in the doorway, knife in hand.

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

When Seoho didn’t say anything and lunged, Jimin sighed and removed the mittens.


	2. Chapter 2

“Taehyung are you almost there?”

“Almost. . . Okay, I’m in! You can send Hobi.”

Jungkook sighed in relief and hurried towards Hoseok and Yoongi. He winced when he saw how sick the former already looked. “Are you okay to teleport again? Tae said he got in.”

Hoseok took a minute to respond. “Y-yeah. Just hold on.”

He closed his eyes as the other four men latched onto his arm somewhere, focusing on where he needed to be. Between one moment and the next they were teleported next to Taehyung, who was crouching behind a mound of bins. 

The second they let go of him, Hoseok abruptly let out a wet cough, bringing his hand up to mouth. Namjoon caught him before he could collapse and dragged him away from the rest of the group. He moved into the nearest open door.

“I’ll stay with Hobi while he recovers. Everyone else, look for Jimin.” Namjoon said into his earpiece.

Once he got a collective response, he closed and locked the door behind him, and then made a gust of wind to move a large cabinet in front of it. He could hear Hoseok struggling to catch his breath from behind him and only hoped no one found them until he could get back to normal. 

Making sure the door was secure, Namjoon went back and crouched by where he’d left Hobi leaning against a wall. “How are you feeling?”

“Disgusting,” the ginger rasped. “I wanna throw up but my head hurts too much.” 

Namjoon just winced and pulled him into an embrace. He would at least try to comfort him, but he knew no one could comfort Hoseok as much as Yoongi could. 

“Just hang in there for now. As soon as the others find Jimin, we’re out of here.” He murmured into Hoseok’s hair. The older just nodded and moved closer to the warmth.

\------///------

If they were thankful for anything, it was that the hallways here, they were  _ huge.  _ Because of this, Jungkook didn’t think twice before violently blowing out miasma the moment he saw three more members of Oneus approaching them from the other end of the hall. 

Two of them, Hwanwoong and Ravn, were almost instantly affected by the toxin, coughs and hacks racking their bodies as their knees gave out. But the other, Xion, managed to get past it without missing a beat. Taehyung quickly swung at him with his axes before he could get to the rest of the group but the moment he got close to him, he was forced to go defensive. 

Xion struck at him with any and all force he could muster and Taehyung struggled to shield himself. He punched, kicked, swung, and nicked Tae with tiny knives that seemed to be appearing and disappearing from his hands. 

From behind them Jungkook watched apprehensively and waited for the perfect moment to interfere. Jin and Yoongi spoke to each other in harsh whispers, looking back and forth from Taehyung to the other side of the hallway where they could hear incoming footsteps. They were light but loud enough that they could hear the urgency behind them. 

Taehyung suddenly cried out, and then he was on the floor, clutching a bleeding forearm. Another second didn’t even get to pass before Jungkook was on Xion, trying to get close enough to blow the miasma into his face. 

“When I give the signal, switch out with me.” Yoongi suddenly said, low so Xion couldn’t hear but loud enough that Jungkook could hear in the earpiece. He fought him off for a few more seconds before the older shouted and he was backing away. It left Xion confused for just a moment too long. Before he could process anything, Yoongi shot forward and grabbed his neck, watching in satisfaction as the skin under his hand began petrifying. He took his hand away after all that was left of the boy was pure stone. 

“Wait, that’s- Minji!”

Jin exclaimed, rushing forward to meet the girl in question. They all noticed her battered look but knew it wasn’t the time to start fussing. Taehyung stepped forward.“What are you doing here? Do you know where Jimin is?”

Minji panted and pointed back towards where she came. “He’s-he’s back there. All the way down then turn left and it’s the largest set of metal doors on the right. We were going to escape together but some boy showed up and he told me to run.”

“Some boy?” Yoongi questioned.

“Yeah,” she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her breathing. “I think his name was Soho. Seoho? Seohun?”

Taehyung and Jungkook instantly looked alarmed. “Seoho’s here?” Jungkook whispered. Jin frowned at them in confusion but they just looked at each other before racing towards the direction Minji said. 

Jin made a move to go after them but Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could. “Let them handle it.”

“But Yoongi-”

“Jin.” Seokjin stopped short. “They got this. Besides, from what I know it’s personal with this Seoho guy.”

“Jimin did look really sad.” Minji commented, looking down. It was quiet for a few seconds before she looked up again. “Have the rest of my group contacted you at all? About my missing?”

Jin shook his head. “No. We haven’t heard anything from them recently.”

Minji bit her lip, “when this is over is it okay if I stay with you guys?”

“What? Minji,” Yoongi stepped forward, scanning her face for something. “Is something going on?”

He and Jin both knew something was up when she didn’t immediately ask for them to call Dreamcatcher. The seven girls had an unbreakable bond, and the fact that they hadn’t said anything about her disappearance also puzzled them, now that they thought about it.

“I-” Minji started tearing up. “We got in a fight, the girls and I. It was so stupid. And I left, saying I was going to blow off some steam. Then that was when I got kidnapped.”

Jin rubbed her back as she sniffed, “they were so angry with me. I guess they didn’t care when I never came back.”

“Minji you know that’s not true.” Jin tried to comfort her. Yoongi would’ve tried too but he wasn’t too fond of being a certain amount of social with anybody outside his family. Jin opened his mouth to say more but he was cut off by piercing voices in his earpiece. 

“I need- I need backup  _ now _ ! I’m down and Hoseok defenseless. He’s. . . They’re gonna kill him!” Namjoon screamed desperately just as Taehyung yelled,

“We got Jimin. They weren’t after him- they’re after  _ Hobi _ !”

Yoongi paled and took off. 

\------///------ 

Hoseok had seen it on TV shows, people getting thrown into walls. But he never thought it’d hurt  _ this  _ damn much. He groaned when his shoulder cracked and flared up in pain as he slammed into the brick, followed by his head. He would have slid to the floor in that comical way he’d seen in cartoons if it weren’t for the hand that yanked him to his feet. 

He could hear in the distance somebody, probably Namjoon, screaming something he couldn’t understand. Probably words of encouragement to fight back. But he was just too dizzy. Having the wind be knocked out of you with a hard blow to the stomach did nothing to help. 

Hoseok gagged and tried to claw at the hand holding his neck but he could barely get control of his limbs at this point. 

“-seok!”

“Hoseok! Don’t give up, keep fighting”

“We’re almost there.”

He couldn’t breathe. The hand was holding too tight and he couldn’t fucking  _ breathe _ ! Hoseok gasped in an attempt to get his lungs working, legs flinging every which way. But the figure- he was never able to see just who it was that was beating the living shit out of him- just chuckled darkly and slammed his head into the ground. Once. Twice. Three times. He could practically hear his skull crack each time. 

His vision darkened dangerously and he couldn’t see the boot that swung down until it trampled down on spine with no remorse. At some point he lost feeling in his arms and it sent him into a state of hysteria. Hoseok screamed as something cold plunged into his right side, and again in his shoulder. Fuck, he thought. He’s gonna die isn’t he?

What about Yoongi?

If it weren’t for the knee his assailant had been digging into his back, he never would have noticed the large body being thrown off him. 

But he still couldn’t breathe. He could not for the life of him- or what was left of it anyway- take in a single breath of air. And wow were his lungs burning. Were they supposed to feel like this? Why was everything suddenly a blur of colors that seemed to be getting brighter by the second. Hands were all over his body, muffled sounds from far away echoing in his ears. 

Hoseok could distantly feel a familiar hand clutching at his own, and it physically pained him to not be able squeeze the hand back. If there was anything he could process in his state of delirium, it was the fact that whoever owned the hand grasping at his was way too distressed for his liking. 

He wanted so badly to comfort that person. To tell them it was alright. But the fight to keep his eyes open got more difficult by the minute.

Hoseok suddenly felt weightless, as if he was being carried. The wound in his side seemed to take that opportunity to introduce itself, flaring up so painfully he probably would have blacked out if he wasn’t already well on his way there. 

The sounds of shuffling filled his ears. Heavy, labored breathing and desperate noises. He focused on the noises, letting them be the last thing he heard before he let himself sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is basically just a filler chapter, cause it's mostly some details with our dreamcatcher ladies.   
> Imma be honest, I totally forgot about this fic and that's why it took forever for me to update. But since it's spring break I shouldn't take too long with the next update.
> 
> ... No promises tho :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Yoongi was panicking. No, that was an understatement. He was losing his shit. 

“What the hell happened!? How- How did they-”

“I’m sorry, okay!” Namjoon snapped. He clenched his hands into fist in his hair and tugged harshly at the strands. “I let my guard down trying to help Hobi and I never saw it coming until it was too late.”

He didn’t need this. He didn’t need more guilt placed on his shoulder. There was already a fuckton. Namjoon wasn’t as alert as he should have been while he comforted Hoseok while he recovered. He should have heard the wall’s solidity faltering as a large man walked through it with ease. He should have noticed the man’s raised hand before it plunged a syringe into his neck and injected a green liquid, leaving him completely paralyzed from his neck down. It wasn’t until later that he found out, thankfully, that the paralysis was temporary.

Namjoon collapsed and then all he could do was yell and watch as the large man beat a still weak Hoseok within an inch of his life. It was terrifying, being able to do nothing but lie there. He was sure it’d give him nightmares in the future, but he couldn’t think about that right now. 

All he could focus on was the slightly accelerated beeping of a monitor from the room just at the end of the hall. The six of them sat in the hallway, waiting as Hoseok underwent emergency surgery. The large white double doors that separated them from him were nothing short of intimidating, large red and blue words reminding them of the dire situation. From where they sat, they could all hear the heart rate monitor if they were quiet enough, which wasn’t a problem as none of them except Yoongi and Namjoon had the strength to talk.

The former was standing, pacing up and down the hallway, fists clenched and shaking at his sides. They could all see the tears reddening his eyes that he was trying desperately to hold back, but no one said anything about it. Attempting to get him to calm down at this point meant a death sentence. 

Yoongi glared at Namjoon, all rational thought slipping out the window. “What do you  _ mean  _ you let your guard down! Are you stupid? What were you thinking! When did you lose that intelligence of yours-”

“I didn’t think there’d be any danger in a room completely closed off. And he looked on the verge of passing out! So excuse me for trying to-” 

Yoongi growled. “I fucking swear, if you cut me off  _ one more time _ I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Huh? What will you do, Yoongi?”

_ “Guys!” _

The two fell silent at the outburst. They both turned to Taehyung, who looked so angry and devastated they instantly felt guilty. 

“There’s no point going at each other’s throats. Right now Hobi’s in there, possibly dying, and all you can do is fight? We should be hoping he at least makes it through the surgery.” Taehyung zeroed on the older of the two. “Yoongi I understand how you feel but blaming Joon won’t get Hobi to wake up.”

Yoongi tensed up for a moment, as if getting ready to retaliate, but then shoulders fell and he collapsed into the nearest chair, putting his face in his hands. He has never let them see him crumble, and he wasn’t about to start now.

“What if,” Jimin suddenly said, just above a whisper. “What if he doesn’t make it? There was. . . so much blood. And his back-”

“Chim.”

Jungkook cut him off sharply, biting his lip so hard it started to bleed. Jimin got the hint and stopped talking, even if the silence that followed was more suffocating than before. The incessant beeping of the monitor echoed slightly through the hall, being the only thing keeping everyone even slightly sane. The same things keep flowing through each of their minds:

_ The hell are they supposed to do without Hoseok? _

Even if he weren’t the ‘medic’, he was still a vital part of their family. Hoseok encouraged and supported the other members when they got hurt or faced a problem, he was always there to do damage control when fights and arguments broke out. 

At this point they were all so sure everything would go to shit if he died.

Jin sniffed as he stood up from his seat and trudged over to where his lover was sitting. He sat down next to Namjoon as quietly as he could without disturbing anybody, resting his head on his shoulder the moment his bottom touched the seat. Taehyung watched from the seat across from them, tightening his hold on Jimin and Jungkook’s hands. If it weren’t for them he would have been sitting with his head buried in his knees.

Yoongi sat a few seats away from the rest of them. He just sat with face resting on the palms of his hands, ears trained dead on the fast steady beeping from the surgery room. 

. . . That slowly got faster. 

\------///------

Was this her fault? The thought kept repeating in Minji’s head like a broken record player. It’s gotta be, right? If she hadn’t burned those plants (on accident), there would have never been an argument and Oneus would have never gotten a chance to kidnap her in the first place.

Then Hoseok wouldn’t be in there,  _ dying _ .

Minji tried desperately to keep her tears at bay, even though she was alone. She sat in the passenger seat of BTS’s van, waiting in the hospital’s parking lot. The boys offered to take her inside with them but she refused, saying she needed time to think. 

They all knew she blamed herself and just didn’t want to see Hoseok. 

She tried to keep her tears at bay but her thoughts just kept spiraling because she’s gonna be the reason for Hoseok’s death and her group doesn’t love her anymore and  _ why was she even here?- _

Something caught her eye. Minji looked up at the sight of a familiar black truck pulling into the parking lot and parking about two rows from where she sat. Her heart pounded in her ears. What were they doing here?

She watched as the six girls scrambled to exit the truck , all but slamming the doors behind them before walking quickly towards the hospital. They all looked strangely fearful, and ridden with anxiety. Had the boys told them about Hoseok? Was that why they looked so worried? Half the group of girls made it inside and before she even had a chance to register anything, Minji's body was moving, jumping out the van with a grace she forgot she had, and her mouth opened to call out to the girl that was last to leave the van.

“Gahyeon!”

Minji noticed how Gahyeon almost tripped in her effort to stop short and twirl around. Gahyeon’s eyes found Minji’s quickly, and to say she just ran towards her was an understatement- she went zoom zoom. Between one moment and the next Gahyeon had made it across the parking lot and flung her arms around Minji’s shoulders, letting out a noise that sounded partly like a sob and half like a laugh. 

“Oh my god, Minji!” Gahyeon sighs. “You’re okay,”

Minji lets out a confused laugh but returns the hug. She had actually expected Gahyeon to ignore her and keep towards the hospital. 

“Minji?”

A familiar voice from behind her had Minji almost giving herself whiplash in her attempt to turn around. Gahyeon quickly let go so she could turn her whole body and Minji settled on thanking her mentally. 

Bora stood there, kinda just fidgeting awkwardly while alternating between avoiding Minji’s gaze and staring her down like a hawk. She had her purple hair up in a high ponytail, revealing the crescent moon tattoo on her collarbone that Minji had put there just last month. If Minji didn’t know any better, she would have thought her girlfriend had gotten someone else to add the beautiful ribbons of blue and white surrounding flowing across her shoulder. She tried for a smile. 

“H-hey-”

For the second time, she was practically knocked off her feet by an unexpected pair of arms wrapping around her. Minji would have freaked out if she didn’t instantly recognize the head full of short dirty blonde hair. 

Dami laughed as she squeezed the shit out of her. “What the hell, Minji? I’m so glad you're fine.”

Minji returned the squeeze with a short chuckle. “Um,”

Dami let out another laugh but it was tinged with skepticism this time. She pulled back to take a look at the older girl, brows furrowed slightly. “You are alright, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Minji forced a smile. She sighed when Dami looked at her, unconvinced. “I just, didn't think you guys would want to see me.”

The air around them becomes silent and tense almost simultaneously. Minji looks sheepishly between Gahyeon, Dami, and Bora, like she was ready to get trampled on. But the guilty looks that crossed over their faces had her double-taking. 

“Minji,” she was almost surprised when Bora finally spoke. Minji shook her head with a pained look. 

“No, just- look I’m sorry about what happened. I’m  _ so  _ sorry that those clothes got burned and your  _ plants.  _ Those took years to grow and I just destroyed them. I swear it was an accident, and- and I promise I won’t bother you again-”

“Stop! Minji,” Bora grabbed her girlfriend’s shoulders tightly, effectively stopping teary rambling. When Minji frowned at her questionably, she sighed and bit her lip. “Everything. . . was a misunderstanding.”

Minji stopped for a second, letting it sink in. “What?”

Gahyeon opened her mouth and latched onto Dami’s arm. “We found some misplaced talismans.” She offered. When she didn’t look like she was going to say anything more, Minji looked back at Bora for answers.

The aforementioned woman avoided her gaze. “After you. . . left, the girls and I found some leftover heat talismans left in our room. They were carelessly left activated, and ended up overheating and setting fire to anything it touched, which happened to be my stuff.”

While Bora was explaining, the rest of their group came running back outside, looking for their missing half. Handong, Yoohyeon, and Siyeon all took their time giving Minji their own little hugs, but Minji hardly took in their new presence right away, taking a hard minute to comprehend what her girlfriend had just told her. 

_ So, it wasn’t her fault?  _ She thought, over and over again. Minji was so sure she was to blame. After all she was the only fire-wielding witch in Bora’s room at the time of the accident- she’d been on a mission to find a paintbrush. When the fire started, Minji panicked and tried to stop it, but ended up only making it worse and the fire spread faster, consuming almost half of Bora’s clothing and most of her special plants. Plants she’d been growing for far too long, to harvest rare herbs and elements. 

When the other girls had discovered the fire, and a guilty-looking Minji, all rationality had been thrown out the window and blame was shoved at her face. Mildly harsh words were said, empty threats were made- on both ends. And Minji resolved to leave their home so she could cool down and gather her thoughts, or at least that’s what she’d told them.

Really, she just wanted to find a place to cry alone.

But of course she couldn’t have that. That was when Oneus came in, snatched her right off the sidewalk. 

“Holy hell, we were so worried when the boys told us to come to the hospital.” Yoohyeon breathed, yanking Minji from her thoughts. 

“We thought you were the one that was hurt.” Siyeon added. 

Minji gave a weak smile and shook her head. “No,” She said quietly. 

Dami takes a step closer to her. “Then why are they here? What happened to you?”

There was a long silence, one that made some of them fidget on their feet. Then Minji let her tears fall. “Hoseok’s dying. And it’s my fault.”


End file.
